


Just Breathe

by TimelessMystery



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessMystery/pseuds/TimelessMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shutting the book and ignoring one Craig Tucker proves to be harder than you initially thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on a different site on March 20, 2014. This is still a work in progress.

When you and Craig got together and were fighting, the outcome was never good. It usually ended up with someone’s emotions or pride hurt, but this time it was a lot worse.

You had woken up in Craig’s house, in his bed no less. Your clothes were haphazardly strewn on the floor along with his. The ravenette lay beside you, sleeping. You felt your stomach roll with anxiety. It wasn’t that you and Craig hated each other, you actually got along pretty well, but you weren’t necessarily best friends either. Craig wasn’t really nice to anyone except his best friends and Stripe, his guinea pig that he tried to convince everyone was immortal, but everyone knew he just kept buying guinea pigs that looked exactly the same and was in denial and was convinced the original Stripe was still alive. For Craig, everyone just boringly existed, and knowing what had just happened last night scared the shit out of you. How would he even react?

Craig was not into drama by any means; in fact, he liked life to be nice and boring. The only time his policy on this changed was anytime Stan was involved. They got along just fine normally, but whenever something unusual happened, it set him off and he was pissed. So since you were close friends with Stan and Kyle, you usually got grouped in with them when he was angry. Why was it so hard for him to believe that you had no control or part in the crazy shit Stan and company got up to?

Craig stirred, disturbing your thoughts. His cerulean blue eyes cracked open to survey you curiously.

“What the fuck are you still doing in my room?” he asked, narrowing his gaze upon you.

“I just woke up, asshole,” you replied, shooting him an equally nasty look back.

He rolled his eyes and laid his head back on his pillow. Craig was such a douchebag sometimes.

“What’s your problem, Craig? Why are you being such a dick?”

“Because you’re still here,” he sardonically responded.

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Why would I need to? You already did last night.”

“You’re such a jerk,” you responded, trying to reciprocate the sarcastic look he was giving you.

Suddenly, you heard footsteps coming up the stairs and you grabbed the articles of your clothing you could reach and dove under his bed, causing the boy above you to chuckle at your uncomfortable reaction. He just pulled his covers over himself and put on his best scowl for whoever was about to enter the room.

The door opened a crack and Craig’s little sister, Ruby, stuck her head in the room. She peered around curiously, before finally settling on staring at her brother. “Breakfast is ready,” she told him, giving him a dirty look. “Mom was calling you for five minutes straight, so she finally made me come up here and get you.”

“Yeah, whatever. Can you just get out so I can change?”

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, “You’ve never had a problem wearing your pajamas to breakfast before. And what is that weird smell? Did you forget to clean Stripes’ cage or something?”

“Ruby, I’ll be down in two minutes! Just leave!” he snapped, his voice sounding flustered.

She flipped him off and left the room, causing Craig to let out a shaky sigh of relief.

“She’s a pain in the ass,” he said, flinging the covers from his body and clambering to his feet. He was still naked, and when you crawled out from under the bed, your face was up close and personal with his butt. You stood up quickly and flushed as he pulled his boxers on, before he turned around to raise one eyebrow in annoyance.

“Can I help you?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest, having caught your eyes upon him.

“How am I supposed to get out of here?”

“Through the front door?” he asked, mockingly, pulling on his pajama pants.

You rolled your eyes and huffed at him in annoyance, hands placed firmly on your hips. “Oh yeah and I’m sure that’ll go over really well with your parents.”

“Then go out the window.”

You stared at him, waiting for the other end of the joke. He peered back at you apathetically. He wasn’t joking.“No! Fuck you, Craig Tucker, I’m not going out the window! We are on the second floor!”

“I don’t think we need a round two. Stripes’ been traumatized enough the first time. Don’t be such a baby, just go out the window.”

“If I’m going out the window then Stripe is coming with me.”

His eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly hid his expression. “Fine,” he replied petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest, “then follow me.”

You quickly pulled your clothes on and followed him as he led you down the stairs and into the main area of his house. His family stared at you incredulously as Craig opened the door for you.

“Craig,” came Mrs. Tucker’s voice as you walked resolutely towards the door. “Who is that?” Chancing a quick glance towards her revealed a look of mixed confusion and shock on her face.

“It’s just (Y/N),” he responded, flipping his family off and ushering you out the door. He promptly shut it in your face, leaving you standing on his front porch, staring open mouthed at the now closed door. Craig sure was a joy in the morning. Not even waking up after sex made him happy.

For a moment you were at a loss for what to do. Half of you was tempted to beat down the door and yell at Craig some more. He had just kicked you out of his house! The bastard! He’d gotten laid, then swiftly booted you from the premises. You were a bit confounded over what one does after a “one-night stand”. Was that what this was? You still weren’t sure. You needed to think, you needed some time to yourself, you needed-- a shower.

Reaching up, you gingerly fingered a strand of your matted hair and sniffed, shaking your head to clear your thoughts. Yes, a shower was definitely on your to-do list and you were quite done with Craig’s antics for awhile. It would be best-- for all involved-- if you headed home and got your priorities in order.

As you were about to leave, you heard Ruby shout from the kitchen, “So what was that weird smell in your room?!”

Your cheeks grew hot with embarrassment as you quickly stalked away from the Tucker house, not wanting to be subjected to this kind of humiliation anymore.

As you began the walk of shame home, you saw Butters sitting on his front porch looking at you curiously. “Well hiya there (Y/N)!” he called, waving you over, “how are you today?”

“I’m good, Butters, how are you?” you responded, trying your best to avoid talking to him for too long; you were in desperate need of a shower and you knew how strict his parents were.

“Oh I’m doing a-alright,” he replied, knocking his knuckles together nervously. “I got un-grounded today so my p-parents are letting me sit outside.”

“That’s great, Butters! Sorry, but I have to get going. Text me later, okay?” you called, jogging off. You and Butters had been friends since preschool, but that didn’t mean his parents didn’t terrify you. They were strict and grounded him all the time, for no reason.

When you finally got home to your empty house, you peeled off your sweaty and slightly smelly clothes and threw them on the floor, heading upstairs to take a shower. You turned the water on hot and, while you were waiting for the water to warm up, you got a text message.

It was from Craig. It was a selfie in which he was holding your panties and flipping you off. You quickly Googled a picture of a seemingly dead guinea pig and sent it back to him. While you were at it, you told him to also drink some of his mom’s bleach too.

You didn’t care enough to check your phone again, because in your opinion you had won that battle. You hopped into the shower and scrubbed furiously at your skin to remove all traces of the shame from last night. You washed until your skin was pink and raw, and even that didn’t make you feel good enough, but you supposed it would have to do. Yeah, Craig was hot (and a jerk), but that didn’t mean you felt any less dirty about what had happened.

You hopped out of the shower, wrapped a huge, fluffy towel around you and grabbed your phone. You had been scrubbing your shame away for the past 20 minutes. You also had 3 missed text messages; one from Craig, one from Butters, and one from Kyle.

You opened the one from Craig first and shook your head. It seemed the text had escalated. This time Craig had placed the panties over his head, so only some of his black hair peeked out beneath, and written in black sharpie across the butt was “Craig Tucker was here.” You frowned fiercely at your phone-- as if it was the one who had offended you personally-- and closed the text message. You were going to be the bigger person and not respond to him.

Upon deciding to ignore Craig, you opened the text from Butters next: “Hi (Y/N)! Did I do something to make you mad? You left awfully fast!”

“Not your fault Butters, I was in a hurry. I’m sorry, we have to hang out sometime okay? I miss you,” you responded, before going to open the text from Kyle.

You had known Kyle since before you could even remember. Your mom and his dad worked together at the same law firm. Kyle had been really shy when he was younger, partially because of his overbearing mom, so your parents set up play-dates all the time. Then you went to preschool and met Stan, Kenny, and-- unfortunately-- Cartman and you all just kind of became friends. Well, except Cartman, he wasn’t anyone’s friend, he just kind of tagged along everywhere.

“You never responded to my text last night,” read Kyle’s text. You stared at the text for several moments, trying to recall what exactly Kyle had texted you. Last night was still a bit of a blur for you at present. After several moments staring blankly at the tiny screen, you finally moved your fingers nimbly over the keys to reply.

“Sorry...I was um preoccupied?” you responded. You were about to set your phone down-- mostly because you knew it took Kyle ages to reply-- when it suddenly chimed again. Shit.

“Oh really? What were you doing? Do I even want to know?” Kyle asked back. You could almost picture his breezy, curious voice in your head. Trouble! Trouble! You should really try to steer this conversation back to neutral ground.

“You had a sleepover with Stan and Kenny last night, right? Why wasn’t I invited?”

“You know how my mom feels about having girls sleepover. Also stop trying to avoid my question, (Nickname).” Damn Kyle and his quick responses!

“I’m not avoiding anything,” you replied, stomach knotting. Why wouldn’t he just let this go? Did Butters tell him what a rush you were in this morning? When he was anxious he had done something wrong he usually texted your group of friends.

“Your text from last night was pretty cryptic. You’re only like that when you’re doing something you don’t want anyone to find out about.”

“What did it say? I don’t really remember right now. I just woke up,” you replied, anxiously cursing his curiosity and how much he cared for you.

“And I quote, ‘I’m going to regret this in the morning, aren’t I?’ What exactly did that mean anyway?” You could almost see Kyle tilt his head in that usual, inquisitive way he had. This was what happened when you were friends with someone for years and years; you could picture them in your damn head!

“Do you really want to know? You’re going to hate me. You can’t tell anyone, not even Stan!” you responded, gnawing at the inside of your mouth.

“Oh God, you make it sound like you’ve killed someone. It can’t be that bad.” You could just feel him getting annoyed with you and your unwillingness to divulge information. You guys didn’t keep secrets from each other.

“I may or may not have had sex with Craig Tucker,” you replied, almost afraid for the text you were about to get back in response. No text was forthcoming though. Instead, as you were drying your hair, a frantic Kyle called you. The minute you answered the phone you couldn’t even get the customary ‘Hello’ in as greeting. He instantly started bombarding you with questions.

“What the hell do you mean you slept with Craig Tucker!? Are we talking about the same Craig Tucker here? The one who doesn’t give a shit about anyone or anything!? What did he even do? Let me guess: he laid there with the most apathetic, boring look on his face, didn’t he? I bet that’s what happened, isn’t it!? Am I right?” He paused for all of two seconds, which definitely wasn’t enough time for you to respond. “Shit, now you have to give me details! How was it? How did this happen? What were you thinking to even let it happen!? Did--”

“Kyle, calm down!” you half shouted, cutting him off. “Yes, the Craig Tucker! And no, he actually showed more emotion than I’ve ever seen him show. More than I think he’s ever shown, ever.”

“This changes everything! Please, can I tell Stan!? Oh my God, he’s going to be shocked!”

“I don’t want this spreading around school, Kyle!”

“Please, this is Stan we’re talking about here, (Y/N)! He’s like a saint! But in all seriousness, what are we going to do?”

“I know Stan won’t!” you whined. “But I didn’t really want anyone to know about this at all, not even you! I’m not going to do anything about it! Craig and I aren’t going to be going at each other like rabbits all the time, because it didn’t mean anything!”

“But come on!” You could even hear the pout in his voice over the phone. “We’re best friends. Stan and I tell each other everything. Also, are you sure? You really don’t wanna get between the sheets with Craig again?”

You laughed at Kyle’s choice of words: he could be so blunt sometimes! “No, I don’t want to tap Craig again, Kyle,” you told him. “He said-- and I quote-- we’re not doing a round two, we’ve traumatized Stripe enough. Think of the poor, defenseless animal, Kyle! He probably saw more than he ever wanted to! He’s going to have nightmares for the rest of his little piggie life, thinking Craig has a tiny garden snake in his pants. I can’t have that on my conscience!”

Kyle let out a loud, awkward guffaw before you heard him fall off his bed from laughing too hard. “Was it really that small!?” he rasped, sounding as though he had tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Hell if I remember.”

“You’re terrible, (Y/N)!” he giggled, trying to calm himself down. “I’m okay mom, I promise!” you heard him call, distantly. He must have pulled the phone away from his face so he didn’t blow out your eardrums. You heard him let out an annoyed sigh, before he began to speak into the phone once more. “So, anyway, why don’t you remember? Were you drunk?”

“No. I was just so mad. We were fighting over Stan’s shenanigans and how he blames me for being involved, getting him involved, and I don’t know why! Because I have nothing to do with what Stan does in his free time, that would probably be more Wendy’s area of expertise. But we were just screaming at each other and then one thing led to another and yeah...I don’t know why I can’t remember...it’s frustrating. Maybe I’m still in shock or Craig was so good that I blacked out, I have no idea.”

“God, don’t let Kenny hear you talk like that! He’ll volunteer as tribute to go next!”

“That’s just fantastic,” you mused, going into the kitchen to grab a snack. Kyle continued to ramble on while you opened the fridge, perusing what your parents had bought from the store earlier that day. Nothing was really catching your eye, so snapping the fridge’s door closed, you grabbed a banana from the counter.

“So, is this going to change things?” Kyle asked. “Between, you know, Craig and you?”

“I doubt it,” you replied around a mouthful of banana. Kyle made a noise of disgust. He always hated it when you talked with your mouth full. You only persisted in doing it because you knew he disliked it so much. You chewed and swallowed before continuing with, “We both know Craig. He’s not going to suddenly be all nice to me just because he got into my pants.”

“You have a point there,” Kyle sighed. There was silence for several long, indeterminable moments, but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. Kyle and you had been friends long enough that you could be quiet together without feeling the need to force words to come out. You trudged back to your room and flopped down onto your bed, your wet hair spread out over your pillow and probably dampening your it.

“I guess that’s that for now,” you told him honestly. There wasn’t much to be done. It was all over with, behind you, with no way to go back and undo it. You had had sex with Craig Tucker. You had lost your virginity to Craig. You winced a little at that thought. You’d always held the idea that you’d lose it to someone you really cared for-- not that you didn’t care for Craig, but you had envisioned a boyfriend of some kind-- but you supposed it was too late for regrets now. “I’ll see you at school, Kyle. I’m gonna let you go.”

“Okay,” Kyle said and you could hear a smile in his voice. “Try not to have sex with Craig again. I know he’s hard to resist for you.”

“He’s like my apathetic, asshole kryptonite,” was your sardonic reply before you hung up without another word. You threw the phone onto the pillow next to your head and stared up at your ceiling, kicking your feet idly from where they hung off your bed. Well, all in all, that could have gone much worse. Kyle could have reamed you a new one for being so stupid, or Craig could have been a lot harsher with you when you had sex. You were only moderately sore, and you were going to count that as a huge plus. You’d heard having sex for the first time could sometimes hurt the girl horribly.

A yell came from the front door, signalling the return of your mother from work. “Coming,” you hollered as you clambered to your feet. It was time to shut the book on this debacle and move onward! You’d try not to give Craig and his deflowering of you another thought. Which would probably end up being harder than first thought.


	2. After Effects

When Stan and Kyle came to pick you up the next morning, you were assaulted with a squeal of delight from Kyle. He had noticed the hickey on your neck that you had poorly attempted to cover with foundation. You flipped him off and pushed him away in annoyance.

“Oh,” he drew out in glee, “it looks like Craig is rubbing off on you.” He laughed, before ruffling your hair in an affectionate, older brother sort of way.

“Fuck off, Kyle. Where’s my little buddy?” you questioned, noticing the lack of Ike in the backseat. No matter how annoying Kyle claimed he was, you really didn’t care. You were an only child and loved Ike to pieces. Every time you went to the Broflovski household you usually ended up watching Stan and Kyle play video games. You would sit on the couch cuddling Ike, despite the fact that he was just a few grades younger than you. You’d been doing it for years and couldn’t really get Stan or Kyle to cuddle with you for long periods of time-- not like Ike would-- anymore.

“He’s sick today,” Kyle replied, before giving you a pleading look and glancing at Stan. He wanted to tell him about what had happened with Craig. You shrugged. It’s not like you didn’t trust Stan, because you did; you were just afraid of his reaction.

Stan must have felt you both looking at him because he glanced over and asked, “Why is Craig rubbing off on you? He’s an asshole. Don’t be like him.”

“He’s not only rubbing off on her, he’s also doing other things to her,” Kyle laughed, with a suggestive wink.

“Kyle, just shut up,” you deadpanned, attempting to channel your inner Craig, with a death glare included.

“What’s Craig doing?” Stan questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“Fuck you, Kyle,” you replied, rolling your eyes. “So Stan, how was your date with Wendy?”

“I think Craig has the fucking thing covered!” Kyle laughed, nudging you. Kyle was having way too much fun with this. You were starting to realize how your next few days were going to go now. Kyle was having a field day.

“The date was good, we went to..” Stan cut himself off as a look of realization crossed his features. “Ew, dude, really? Craig? He’s an asshole. You deserve better. Did he take advantage of you? Do you want me to kick his ass?”

“No, he didn’t take advantage of me. It was consensual. He’s an asshole, but you don’t need to kick his ass,” you replied, a slight flush of embarrassment starting to form on your face.

“Do you want help covering the hickey? I do it all the time.. since you know.. Wendy,” Stan muttered, gently turning your head to survey the damage. The three of you were stopped at a red light as Stan glanced over your neck, humming under his breath as he tapped his finger against your hickey lightly. Kyle shifted and looked out the window while this was going on, and you could have sworn you saw a pout on his lips. A moment later he looked back around and the expression was gone, so maybe you had imagined it.

“Sure Stan.. that’d be great. Last thing I need is this shit getting around school. I wasn’t going to tell anyone, but Kyle is a persistent little fuck and wouldn’t leave me alone last night.”

“I was worried about you, (Y/N)!” Kyle protested, a look of hurt contorting his usually cheerful features.

“I know, Kyle. I’m just messing with you. Don’t worry, I still love you most,” you said, giving him a hug and patting down his wild mess of red curls.

He hugged you back right as Stan pulled into the school’s parking lot. The three of you climbed out of Stan’s car, where he made quick work of covering your hickey, before entering the building. You casually walked with them down the hallway, trying to act aloof. You didn’t want to draw any attention to yourself, even though the make up didn’t help you feel less conspicuous. You still felt as if a light was shining on your hickey and declaring to the world, “Look at this! Look what Craig did to me!” Stan left your group almost immediately, as usual, to go suck face with Wendy. This earned the usual reaction from you and Kyle: eye rolls and twin gags as he walked away.

As you started to get closer to the general vicinity of Craig’s locker, Kyle leaned over and whispered in your ear, “Watch this.” Before taking your hand in his and squeezing it gently as you walked past Craig. He didn’t really do much except flip you off, before turning back to his locker and slamming it shut resolutely.

“He’s too fucking fun to rile up,” Kyle laughed, letting go of your hand. “He probably thinks I know that you guys did the nasty.”

You suppressed an eyeroll at Kyle’s immaturity before replying, “Or he thinks that you’re a stud and he’s jealous that I get you all to myself.”

“Rigggghtttt. Like anyone could think I’m a stud. I’m awkward. Besides, every girl is already is interested in Kenny.”

“I think you’re a stud, Kyle, and I would so tap that,” you giggled, ruffling his hair. “Just because all the girls have lady boners and are throwing their panties at Kenny doesn’t mean anything. You’re still a stud and I love you, so please stop getting down on yourself. I think you’re amazing. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

“Damn, I should have made my move sooner,” Kyle joked. “Too bad Craig already moved in.”

You laughed and kissed his cheek before bidding him a goodbye and going to class. The first half of your day went by rather uneventfully until lunch. As you sat at your usual table eating, Craig, Token, Tweek, and Clyde joined your friends. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence when Craig wasn’t fighting with Stan. However, what did make it unusual was the shit-eating grin plastered on Clyde’s face as he casually draped his arm over your shoulders.

“Hey! Don’t touch my (Y/N)!” Stan protested from his place across the table. “Don’t you dare corrupt her virgin mind, Donovan!” Well fuck you too, Stan.

“I’m not trying to. I just wanted to ask her a question,” he replied breezily. Wait, why was there no snarky innuendo at the end of his response? Did he not know what had happened between you and Craig? The look on Stan’s face as he processed what Clyde said gave you the reasoning for why Stan had reacted that way. He had wanted to see if Craig had been spreading around word that he had deflowered you.

“Yes, Clyde. How can I help you?” you asked, gently pushing his arm off of your shoulders. Clyde was a nice guy, but when he was touchy-feely like this, it freaked you the fuck out. He was almost as bad as Kenny when it came to this.

“We’re getting assigned an English project next period and I wanted to know if you’d work with me, since you’re one of the smartest people, besides Kyle, in the class. But I already know he’s working with Marsh, so I wanted dibs before anyone else got a chance to ask.”

You clenched and unclenched your jaw in annoyance at his suggestion. “Are you just trying to use me for an easy A? So I’ll do all the work and you do absolutely nothing?” you questioned, sourly, cocking an eyebrow.

“Of course not! I just want an A! I’ll help you out, I promise. I need an A or else I’m going to get kicked off the football team! Please, (Y/N),” he begged. “I need you to be my partner! I’ll bribe you! Come onnnnn!” He started to whine towards the end there.

You rolled your eyes, not particularly fond of his behavior before replying, “Yeah, sure, Clyde. We can work together. I don’t mind.”

“You’re the best!” he exclaimed, wrapping you in a tight embrace. “We’re actually hanging out at Craig’s house tonight, so if you want to join us that’d be great! We can start working then!”

Hanging out at Craig’s house? After what had happened? You had no idea how his family would react if they saw you again so soon. Probably in a manner that would be extremely awkward for you. You chanced a glance at Craig, who was looking at Clyde with a ticked-off expression. You were almost positive it must have been as awkward for Craig to have you in his house as it was for you. Not to mention Craig Tucker didn’t give a shit about anything. It made you wonder what his parents had said to him about you leaving his house so early in the morning. Clyde looked at you expectantly, his lips slowing making their way into a pout, before you nodded in agreement. You had no idea what you had just gotten yourself into.

You got a ride with Token after school to Craig’s house. Thankfully, when you arrived, nobody else was there. That saved you from a lot of awkwardness. The whole time you were there you sat at the kitchen table working with Clyde, while Craig and Token played video games. You didn’t really have a problem with this arrangement, since it got your project done along with preventing you from interacting with Craig that much. That was completely okay with you at that point.

However, around 5:45, Craig swiftly booted you from the house, yet again, telling you that his parents would be home shortly. You left without complaint and went to Stan’s house, since you guys were supposed to hang out together that day. You had blown him off to do your project with Clyde.

You knocked on the Marsh’s door, and a wide, yet slightly evil smile spread on your face when Randy opened the door. You and Stan were really close, but you always loved to mess with each other. Knowing how nosey Randy could be, this was a perfect opportunity to get back at Stan for the last time. You were still getting over the embarrassment/anger from him telling Cartman that you had a crush on him.

“Hello (Y/N), it’s great to see you,” Randy greeted, allowing you into the house. “Are you here to see Stan?”

“Yes, sir.”

As you started to head up the stairs, you were slightly disappointed that Randy hadn’t said anything to you about Stan. Your disappointment was cut short however when he added, “Hey…. are you interested in dating Stanley? His little girlfriend broke up with him recently and he’s been kind of lonely. I think you guys would be perfect together.”

You put on your best sad face before replying, “Mr. Marsh, Stan and I have been on a few dates, and I really like him, but he’s still not over Wendy. He doesn’t want another relationship, and he’s back together with Wendy right now.”

“Is that so? You go on upstairs, and I’ll talk to him later about this.”

“Thanks, Mr. Marsh! I really appreciate it!” you called, starting to ascend the stairs. Stan was going to be pissed. He hated it when you messed with his dad like that and convinced him you had feelings for his son.

The door to Stan’s room was slightly ajar. “Hey, Stanny boy!” you greeted, entering his room. “What’s up, ugly?” you added, flopping down on his bed next to him.

He glanced up at you and smiled. “Not much, butt face, getting ready to go to football.”

“You have football today? I thought we were going to hang out.”

“Coach called a surprise practice, but we can hang out another day. Want me to walk you home?”

You agreed and casually talked with Stan as you walked together to your house. Mostly about how Kyle had been acting weird towards him and Wendy lately and you had no idea what was going on. You also talked about how you suspected he was upset because Stan was spending less time with him and was upset he didn’t have a girlfriend. You hugged as you parted ways, jogging up your front steps and entering your house. You laid on the couch to take a well-deserved nap.

The next morning-- a blissful, well deserved Saturday-- you let out a sigh of annoyance as the sound of your phone vibrating off the side of the couch woke you up. Without even bothering to check who was calling you, you answered it, snapping out a ‘what’ before yawning. You had slept a lot longer than you had initially intended. You must have been way more tired than you thought.

“Oh wow, and you call me an asshole,” you heard Craig drawl out in that special way only he could.

“What do you want, Craig?” you asked, propping yourself up on the couch. “I thought you weren’t talking to me this week.”

“That asshole Marsh hasn’t done anything stupid in a few days. So I wanted to know if you wanted to come over while the peace lasts.”

You bit your lip and rolled your eyes, half nervous and half irritated about what you felt he was implying. “So basically what you’re trying to imply is this is a booty call?” you asked, venom in your voice.

“No. I just wanted to hang out.”

“Oh, okay. Why?”

“Stop asking questions; you’re pissing me off. Be at my house in ten minutes,” he said monotonously, before hanging up the phone. You resisted the urge to flip your phone off knowing that it wouldn’t do any good since Craig couldn’t actually see it. You surveyed your clothes before shrugging. They still looked good, even after you slept in them. You then pulled on your shoes and grabbed your phone before heading out the door and walking to the Tucker’s house.

Not even wanting to ring the doorbell, still feeling awkward about his parents seeing you leave his room bright and early, you sent Craig a text. I’m here, asshole.

You could feel the eyeroll Craig gave you as you read over his response a moment later. Who gives a shit what my parents think? Don’t be a pussy. Ring the damn doorbell or just open the door and come up to my room. I frankly don’t give a flying fuck. If I have to move off my bed so help me, (Y/N).

Sighing in resignation, you were about to just open the door and walk inside, when Ruby pulled the door open giving you a look you couldn’t quite identify. It looked like a mix between shock and annoyance.

“Can I help you?” she drawled out, folding her arms over her chest.

“Craig asked me to hang out,” you responded, feeling intimidated by the small girl. Ridiculous, you reminded yourself. She was definitely not bigger than you and you shouldn’t be feeling this way, but there it was!

“Are you just going to go up there and leave tomorrow morning with the room smelling awful again and Craig blushing? Nobody will tell me what the hell that smell was,” she said, narrowing her eyes. Yep, she was definitely Craig’s sister. She could be Craig’s clone even. The red-headed, girl Craig. You fought off a giggle as the image of Craig in a dress, with a red wig on in pigtails, flipping you off popped into your head.

“Nah, we’re not going to do anything like that,” you responded, a flush starting to appear on your cheeks. “I think he just wants my help with Stripe.”

“He’s such a fucking girl,” she mumbled, letting you into the house. “I assume you know where his room is.”

“Yeah... thanks,” you replied, before heading up to Craig’s room. Ruby was a sassy little shit.

Once you approached his open door, you fought back a smile as you glanced in. Craig was laying on his bed, Stripe curled up on his chest, petting him. He looked really fucking cute. Sometimes you were able to forget he was a crotchety old man stuck in a young man’s body, when he looked like he did right now. You battled the grin that was on your face, trying to appear nonchalant as you entered his room.

“Hey Craig,” you said, announcing your presence. Stripe jumped at the sudden noise and Craig flipped you off.

“Hey,” Craig replied, adjusting Stripe’s position on his chest. “Are you just going to stand in the doorway or are you actually going to come in?”

You flushed and huffed in annoyance. You should have expected this. Just because Craig invited you to hang out didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be an asshole to you. Some things just never changed, you supposed.

You took a seat next to him on his bed and you looked at the floor awkwardly, knowing just the other day you were here and Craig was taking your virginity. Why exactly did he invite you over? It was rare that Craig wanted to hang out, and if he did, it usually wasn’t at his house.

Craig groaned in annoyance and poked your arm gently to get your attention. “If you’re just going to sit here all quiet the whole time, you should just leave.”

“Fuck off, Craig. You’re the one who invited me. If you have a problem with me being here you shouldn’t have called me.”

Craig flipped you off again, sat up, and stalked over to Stripe’s cage, placing him back inside with the utmost care. If Craig treated everyone else like that, South Park would be a better place. Unfortunately Craig had a stick shoved up his ass all the time and that prevented him from being nice to everyone.

“Okay, well.” Craig paused and seem to think over what he wanted to say. “We can play some Mario Kart in the basement.” He usually only played that with his group of friends. He never offered to play it with you, probably because it would seem too friendly. You peered at him with quirked brows, confused. Who was this person? What had he done with the real Craig Tucker?

“Er,” you started and then paused, before continuing. “Okay, that sounds good to me. I haven't played that in awhile.”

Craig nodded, as if this was the only response you were supposed to give. As if there hadn’t been a possible chance that you would say no and demand to do something else. Pretentious little asshole. Pretentious little asshole who you wanted to smother in kisses half the time, ugh! “Come on,” he said and headed towards his door. You got up and trailed along after him.

“Just don’t be upset when I trounce your ass,” you quipped as you both clambered down the stairs. Craig snorted.

“As if.”


End file.
